


Заправлены в планшеты космические карты

by Taukita1408



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Космоолухи Ольги Громыко
Genre: AU, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Больше упоротых аушек или почему бы нам не отправить Ванечек в космос?А еще усложним задачу тем, что один из Ванечек будет беглый киборг.Вселенная взята из чудесного цикла О.Громыко "Космоолухи" - поклонников фиков по этому миру вынуждена расстроить, тут будут действовать персонажи из совершенно другого фандома.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Шоаррской лисе, покорившей мое сердце с первого "ложного куся".

Судя по вариантам трассы, предложенным навигационной программой, до ближайшей станции гашения на Лиаше оставалось десять дней лету. Плюс пара дней ожидания в очереди — станция была временно реквизирована для нужд армии и не обслуживала гражданские суда, так что народу там скопилось немерено. Впрочем, плевать, даже учитывая двухнедельную задержку, Фаллен в сроки доставки укладывался. Лиаш — так Лиаш. 

С точки зрения любого нормального человека, посраться с диспетчером станции гашения на Наффе идея глупая. Особенно, если учесть, что станций в этом забытом всеми богами уголке космоса — раз-два и обчелся. Но без конфликта обойтись не получилось. Диспетчер грубо ответил на запрос — может себе позволить, станция-то частная. А Ваня мог себе позволить нахамить — что, недолго думая, и сделал. Слово за слово, в основном, матерное, из обширнейшего запаса космических дальнобойщиков — и вот уже Фаллену язвительно сообщают, что станция не работает. Для него и его ебучего корабля точно не работает и в ближайшее время не починится, так что пиздуй-ка, дружище, со своим корытом “IBWR” куда подальше, гасись, где хочешь, а здесь тебе не рады. 

Можно было бы попробовать решить вопрос мирным путем — но для этого следовало хотя бы извиниться, чего Фаллен делать принципиально не хотел. Блядь, станционных диспетчеров он ненавидел просто-таки классовой ненавистью! На крупных станциях еще туда-сюда, там начальство поближе, не особо разгуляешься, сразу нажалуются, если что, а вот на таких, крошечных да на отшибе расположенных, придуркам самое раздолье. Выгуливай свой синдром вахтера сколько душеньке угодно, никто и слова не скажет. И тон твой недовольный проглотят, и “вас тут много, а я один” мимо ушей пропустят, и в очереди терпеливо простоят, таращась на сообщение на мониторе в стиле “ОТОШЛА”. Каждый надутый гондон мнит себя дирижаблем, хуле. 

Неприятнее всего было то, что обидевшийся козел закрыл доступ в орбитальный инфранет, а Фаллен как раз хотел обновить запасы киношек, музыки и прочего в корабельной библиотеке. Что ж, до Лиаша не так уж и далеко, а несмотренных сериалов хватит и до Шоарры.

Ваня скинул корабельному искину утвержденный вариант трассы и мстительно показал “фак” обеими руками в иллюминатор, в котором виднелись огни станции. Диспетчер, конечно, это ванино послание не увидит… если не скинуть ему скрин прощальной картинкой. 

— Ну что, напарник — вперед, на Лиаш? 

Напарник, досадливо дернув ухом, продолжил дрыхнуть в кресле, свернувшись в клубочек. Все-таки “IBWR” был уникальным кораблем — где вы еще найдете хотя бы один корабль, на котором навигатором работает кот?! Или с другой стороны — где вы еще найдете идиота, летающего в одиночку без навигатора? Гриша полгода летал на корабле обычным котом, без должности и документов, если не считать ветеринарного паспорта. На ставку навигатора Гришу пришлось оформить от отчаяния — на Леразии бюрократы докопались до того, что по инструкции у корабля такой модели, как у Фалленовского, обязаны быть как минимум два члена экипажа. Ну и что, что вы прекрасно летаете один и прилетели сюда в одиночестве, без напарника разрешение на вылет не получите. Ответ на резоннейший вопрос “А где на негуманоидной планете, блядь, взять этого самого напарника?!” таможенники ожидаемо не дали. Фаллен ткнулся в один бар в космопорту, в другой… Желающих лететь не нашлось — да и сам он, честно говоря, не пылал горячим желанием делить небольшой корабль с кем-то, кроме своего кота. Ему и одному было заебись, никаких левых глаз, никакого натужного общения, никто доводить не будет, Гришенька куда умнее многих людей, и всегда подстраивается под Ванино настроение... Идея, пришедшая за бокалом коктейля, была такой же безумной, как и сам “Шоаррский закат”, но она прокатила. Ваня вписал Гришу в корабельный журнал навигатором на полную ставку, оформил в космопорту документы. Леразийцы грудью — ну или что там у этих яшерицеподобных — вставали на пути корабля с одним Фалленом, но охотно дали разрешение на вылет кораблю с экипажем из Фаллена и Гриши. Кот-навигатор? От этих гуманоидов всего можно ожидать, киборгов вон вовсю и в хвост и в гриву используют, может, и кота геномодифицировали до полноценного космолетчика…

Фаллен не стал ничего исправлять в корабельном журнале, так и оставив Гришеньку числиться на вакантной должности. Исправно перечислял ему зарплату, покупая на нее самый лучший корм и игрушки, периодически баловал напарника кошачьей мятой. А что? Кот свои бабки честно зарабатывал. Дрыхнул в навигаторском кресле, пока программа обсчитывала варианты трассы, не надоедал и никогда не требовал повышения зарплаты или премии. В одном космопорту — Фаллен уже сам и не помнил, где именно — Фаллен нашел футболку с надписью на интерлингве “Лучший навигатор вселенной”. Судя по тому, что футболка была Гришеньке аккурат по размеру, предназначалась она для флексисов или еще для какой мелкотни. Гриша подарок не оценил, носить отказывался. Ваня не настаивал. Ему хватило просто одного снимка Гриши в этой футболке. Портрет усатого навигатора теперь висел на стене рубки и каждое утро поднимал Фаллену настроение. 

Знакомые, узнав, где и кем Ваня работает, первым делом начинали сочувственно выспрашивать, а не скучно ли ему и как так можно — все время одному, вообще без общения? Фаллен только плечами пожимал. Недостаток общения он восполнял в барах, куда заваливался на каждой станции, жажду романтики, любви — и не только — с лихвой утоляли филиалы межгалактической сети “Матушки Крольчихи”. 

А как только запасы этого самого общения пополнялись с лихвой — Фаллен снова возвращался на корабль. В какой момент Ваня стал искренне считать его своим домом, он сейчас уже бы и не вспомнил. Но это и правда был дом. Какой есть — не очень новый транспортник, небольшой, скорее, даже крошечный, знакомый до последнего крепежа, и санузел мог бы быть поновее, и койка в каюте поудобнее… Но Фаллен не променял бы корабль даже на вип-домик на Пенелопе. С кораблем он везде и всюду был дома, на любой планете. Как улитка в раковине. Любимые вещи под рукой, уютно мурлычет Гриша, с которым так здорово разговаривать, за иллюминаторами — бесконечность. 

Скучал ли Фаллен во время перелетов? Да ему было охуенно.

***  
Сигнал “SOS”, пойманный датчиками, выдернул Фаллена из душа — искин продублировал информацию как “срочную” прямиком на браслет. Ваня как был, голым, прошлепал в рубку — кого стесняться-то? Гришеньку, что ли? Так он сам голышом расхаживает, хотя у него футболка есть...

Корабль, с которого прилетел сигнал, был такой крошечный, что Ваня не сразу его разглядел. Даже не корабль, а что-то вроде спасательной шлюпки, рассчитанной на одного...

— И долго ли ты, милый, тут летаешь? — пробормотал Фаллен, потирая щеку. Судя по отсутствию сигнальных огней, никого живого, скорее всего, внутри не осталось. И, положа руку на сердце, Ваня плюнул бы и забил… Но был шанс, пусть и мизерный, что там остался кто-то живой, кто-то, кому нужна была помощь. 

Ваня дал искину команду подвести корабль как можно ближе к шлюпке, а сам поспешил было к отсеку, где хранился скафандр, но потом с руганью вернулся в каюту. Не надевать же его на голое тело... 

Минуты, когда Ваня жалел о том, что на транспортнике, кроме него и Гриши, больше никого нет, случались редко. Но вот сейчас как раз наступила одна из них. Самому было трудно облачаться в тяжелый скафандр с ракетным ранцем, тут не помешала бы помощь напарника, но его нет, а у Гришеньки — лапки. Так что пришлось обходиться собственными силами, да еще волшебными заклинаниями из великого и могучего…

Состыковать транспортник и спасательную шлюпку получилось не сразу. На то, чтоб вскрыть шлюпку тоже ушло время. Пока Ваня стягивал ебучий скафандр, пока вытаскивал тяжелое бесчувственное тело из шлюпки и волок в медотсек, с него сошло семь потов. 

Радовало одно — не зря время потратил, человек был теплый, явно живой, хоть и без сознания. Везучий чувак, кислород уже был на исходе…

Ваня приподнял веко — зрачок на свет реагировал. Похлопал по щекам.

— Эй, дядь, просыпайся. Я пришел к тебе с приветом, рассказать, что шлюпка села… Ну и так далее. 

Никакой реакции. 

Ваня задумчиво поскреб небритый подбородок. Надо бы достать из ящика с медикаментами ампулу с каким-нибудь тонизирующим коктейлем. У Фаллена имелся запас кое-чего, совсем не предусмотренного стандартным набором, а то и запрещенного законом… Но кто знает, что с чуваком было, когда он в шлюпку сигал, не для собственного же развлечения он в одиночку полетел в этой скорлупке? Может, у него травмы внутренние, Ваня его в чувство приведет, а тот у него на руках загнется от болевого шока… Хотя вон, дышит ровно. Будто спит. Ресницы только подрагивают. Медсканер показал, что вроде бы все в норме, просто человек истощен и в отключке...

Ваня всё-таки полез в ящик с медикаментами, правда, не за ампулами с НЗ, а за обычным флакончиком с нашатырем. Капнул на ватку, скривившись от резкого запаха, заполнившего крошечный медотсек, — и осторожно поднес к носу незнакомца, надеясь, что поможет и не причинит вреда.

Помогло, хуле.

Чувак открыл глаза и совершенно бодрым размеренным тоном объявил:

— Система готова к работе.

Фаллен аж в сторону шарахнулся от неожиданности и больно приложился бедром об угол столика для инструментов. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, глядя на поднимающуюся на узкой койке фигуру. Вставать чувак не стал, остался сидеть, прижавшись спиной к стене. Притянул ноги к груди, обхватил руками — но не выглядел при этом ни жалко, ни агрессивно. Одна из типовых поз для киборга.

Киборга, блядь.

Фаллен ломал голову, как состыковать кораблю и шлюпку, выковыривая тело из этой консервной банки, тащил на себе до медотсека, едва не надорвав спину… Еще следил, чтобы его ноша головой косяки и углы не пересчитала. И что в итоге? Обнаружил, что спасал не человека, а киборга. Биомашину. Всё равно что при пожаре спасать кофеварку ценой человеческой жизни. Кофеварку, конечно, в отличие от киборга, медсканер сразу бы определил, тут органическая ткань, живое существо, как-никак. Но все равно, пиздец как глупо вышло. 

Ваня уткнулся лицом в ладони и несколько минут нервно ржал. 

— В жизни никому этого не расскажу, — сообщил он киборгу, отсмеявшись. Тот медленно моргнул.

Странновато он выглядел для киборга. Немудрено, что Ваня ошибся. С киборгами Фаллен сталкивался редко, в основном, видел полицейских или армейских, в космопортах. Там они были в униформе, все одинаково подстрижены — точнее даже выбриты — под “ноль”. Все как на подбор — мускулистые, высокие. Гены для киборгов отбирались из сотен тысяч проб, взятых у спортсменов, да и просто людей с интересными мутациями. Генотипы киборгов были концентратом врожденной силы и выносливости.

Этот же был хоть и высоким, но каким-то... худым, что ли. Это что ж такое с киборгом, способным получать калории чуть ли не из камней, надо было делать, чтобы он исхудал до такой степени? Одет не в униформу, а в разодранную футболку и джинсы. Руки покрыты грубыми татуировками, нанесенными без видимого смысла, хаотично. Темные, беспорядочно отросшие волосы лезли в глаза, закрывая лицо. Хотелось убрать пряди назад, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но даже таких минимальных знаний психологии киборгов, как у Фаллена, хватало на то, чтобы здраво оценивать идиотизм такого жеста. Киборг мог расценить это как нападение и автоматически перейти в боевой режим, прикидывать последствия такого даже не хотелось. 

— Вот и что мне с тобой делать? — задумчиво спросил Фаллен. Если у киборга в программе прописано разрешение на временных хозяев, это самый оптимальный вариант. Можно будет без проблем довезти его, допустим, до ближайшего офиса DEX-company и сдать, получив нехилое вознаграждение. Или порыться в инфранете, может, потеряшку кто ищет… А вот если эта опция отключена, то тогда у дяди Фаллена большие неприятности. Вряд ли у него выйдет вытолкнуть сопротивляющегося киборга в шлюз. Даже с Гришенькиной помощью. Скорее они с котом туда улетят, не успев и пикнуть. 

Фаллен сглотнул при одной мысли о возможных проблемах.

— Встань, — каким-то сиплым голосом приказал он. За то мгновение, пока киборг не двигался, Ваня успел покрыться холодным потом, в красках представив себе все последствия возможного неподчинения, но тут киборг медленно, с явным трудом, поднялся на ноги и замер.

— Заебись. Садись обратно. 

Киборг послушно опустился на койку, и у Вани как гора с плеч упала. Хотя хорошо бы уточнить. 

— Ты будешь выполнять мои команды? 

— Сторонние лица имеют право отдавать мне приказы, если они не противоречат приказам хозяев и лиц с правом управления. 

— Сочтем за положительный ответ…. — пробормотал Фаллен. — Как тебя зовут? 

Ответа не последовало, даже стандартного “У вас нет доступа к данной информации”. Скорее всего, бывшие хозяева имени киборгу не давали. Да и похуй, в общем-то, разве нет? Самые простые команды выполняет? Выполняет. И ладушки. Фаллену большего и не надо. 

Ваня окинул взглядом татуировки на руках киборга. О. Rudeboy. Пойдет.

— Будешь тогда Рудбоем. 

Киборг опять ожидаемо не отрегировал, Фаллена это не смутило. Молчание — знак согласия, всем известно.

— Ты как вообще себя чувствуешь? 

— Низкий уровень энергии, необходимо восполнить потери, — бесстрастно сообщил Рудбой.

— В смыс… Аааа, есть хочешь? Ну… Пошли на кухню тогда.

Киборг послушно пошел за ним, почти не шатаясь по дороге. На кухне Фаллен приказал ему сесть за стол, а сам открыл дверь холодильника и начал соображать, чем вообще можно накормить нежданного гостя. Специальной кормосмеси для киборгов у него отродясь не водилось, тырить корм у строго взирающего снизу вверх Гриши — себе дороже, кот такой подлянки не простит, а с ним, в отличие от киборга, Фаллену еще долго летать… Кто-то из знакомых рассказывал, что едой для киборгов вообще заморачиваться не надо, чай, не котики, не заболеют. Свалил объедки в одну тарелку — и пусть жрут. И если бы киборг выглядел по-другому, Фаллен, наверное, так бы и поступил. Но измотанный чувак за столом, татуированный и обросший, на киборга походил меньше всего. Даже когда говорил стандартными программными фразами. 

Ну и вообще, не так уж и часто на этом корабле были гости, чтоб они успели надоесть.

Фаллен достал пару упаковок стандартных пайков — Рудбою и себе, на нервной почве проголодаться успел. Гриша уже с самым мрачным выражением на морде сидел возле своей мисочки, пришлось и ему корма положить. А то начал бы кусать за ноги, с него станется, с террориста мохножопого… 

— Приятного аппетита, — Фаллен поставил перед киборгом упаковку с пайком, пододвинул ложку. Макароны по-флотски есть ложкой то еще извращение, но давать в руки киборгу вилку как-то не хотелось. 

Ели втроем молча. Киборг методично пережевывал макароны, не отрываясь смотрел на Фаллена. 

— И чего ты уставился? — не выдержал Ваня. Он честно старался, чтобы эти слова звучали как можно менее агрессивно, но, блин, в нем сейчас дырку протрут!

— Включена стандартная программа слежения за движущимися объектами, — равнодушно озвучил Рудбой.

— Ясненько. Значит, надо будет поменьше двигаться, чтоб ты так не таращился… Откуда ты летел?

— У вас нет доступа к данной информации.

— Кто бы мог подумать… А куда? 

— У вас нет доступа к данной информации.

— Охуительно. Просто море информации. Как бы в ней не утонуть… Про татуировки тоже ничего интересного не расскажешь?

— У вас нет доступа к данной информации. 

— Я понял, дядь. У нас так дело не пойдет, — Ваня вытер рот салфеткой, скатал ее в комок и ловким движением отправил в утилизатор. — Я особо с киборгами, знаешь, дела не имел, мама против даже самой завалящей Mary была… Но у знакомых были. И я помню точно, что общаться они умели. Ну, общаться как люди. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Базовая программа имитации личности, встроена во все имеющиеся модели киборгов: Mary. Irien. DEX. Bond. 

— Именно она, дядь. Включи ее, будь другом. 

— Необходимо больше данных для обработки запроса, — сообщил Рудбой, аккуратно отправляя очередную порцию макарон в рот. 

— Каких еще, блядь?

— Использование программы имитации личности представляется нецелесообразным. 

— Ну нихуя себе… Это еще почему?!

Киборг не ответил сразу — как будто задумался. Впрочем, скорее всего просто подвис от усталости. Неизвестно сколько времени он в шлюпке провел и мог ли там спать. 

— В настоящее время нет поставленной задачи, для достижения которой имеет смысл использовать данную программу, — наконец озвучил он. 

Фаллен налил сладкого чая, в две кружки — одну подвинул киборгу, вместе с половинкой честно поделенной шоколадки. Где-то когда-то читал, что у них потребность в сладком выше, чем у людей, тело и мозг из-за вживленного процессора и имплантатов потребляют глюкозы в разы больше...

— А вот и есть. И задача эта, чувак, в том, чтоб мы с тобой добрались до Лиаша в этой теплой компании — Гриша, ты, я и моя целая кукуха. Выглядишь вполне себе как человек… Стремненький, правда, уж не обижайся — нахуя тебе генетики такую носяру сгенерировали? — но люди вообще те еще уебаны. Можешь даже нахуй меня посылать, только перестань бубнить по любому поводу, как киборг. Так нам обоим веселее будет. Мне, по крайней мере. Будет с кем поболтать, не запирать же тебя в криокамере... Договорились, дядь? 

Гриша, услышав свое всуе упомянутое имя, запрыгнул на стол, вальяжно прошелся между опустевших упаковок от пайков и уселся прямо посередине. Вытянул лапу вверх, растопырив пальцы, начал вылизываться, делая вид, что в помещении совсем-совсем один. 

— Ну ты, блядь, и наглое животное, — любовно протянул Ваня, почесав кота за ухом, поймал взгляд киборга.

— Это Господин кот Гриша. Второе лицо — точнее, морда, — на этом корабле, прошу любить и жаловать. А это — Рудбой, который немножко у нас погостит и будет вести себя хорошо и по-человечески…. Договорились, дядь? 

Киборг какое-то время рассматривал кота, которого Фаллен нежно поглаживал.

— Запрос принят к исполнению, — наконец, ответил он, тем же равнодушным тоном, без интонаций. 

Фаллен закатил глаза.

— Не “запрос принят к исполнению”, а “забились”. Или “договорились”. Или “идет”. 

— Идет, — послушно повторил киборг, доедая шоколад. Фаллен усмехнулся и подтолкнул к нему свою долю. Как ни крути, гость.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие сутки Рудбой проспал в каюте, которую Фаллен ему отвел. Ваня время от времени запрашивал у искина состояние пассажира. Да и сам заглядывал в каюту, чтобы удостовериться, что Рудбой точно спит. Киборг тут же реагировал на открывающуюся дверь, моментально садясь на койке. Ваня даже не заходил, просто рукой махал: мол, да спи ты, не обращай внимания, выйдешь, как отоспишься...

До этой встречи Фаллен с киборгами и вправду не сталкивался, если не считать парочку домработниц-Mary у знакомых. Да и с теми не особо общался — незачем было. В общем, как должны себя вести нормальные киборги, Ваня не знал. В корабельной библиотеке Фаллен нашел несколько статей про киборгов, точнее, рекламных проспектов DEX-company. Со скуки прочел их все — скорее, для собственного успокоения, по-настоящему полезной информации там было не слишком-то много. Про существующие четыре основные модели киборгов Ваня знал и до этого, с интересом прочитал разве что про способности киборгов, обусловленные внедренными во все органы наноимплантатами. Информация про то, сколько киборги могут прожить без кислорода, давления или c проникающими смертельными ранениями почему-то пугала, не хотелось и думать про то, какими способами это устанавливали…

Корабельные пайки — такие сбалансированные и полезные — уже в рот не лезли. Ваня порылся в кухонных ящиках и нашел в залежах продуктов пакет с яичным порошком бирюзовых клуш, остался после перевозки партии леразийцам. Часть его Фаллен уже израсходовал на омлеты, получалось вроде бы вкусно, несмотря на непривычный сиреневый оттенок. Для яичницы порошка было уже маловато, а вот для блинов, например, в самый раз.

— Ну, или, скажем, для оладушек, — пояснил Ваня Грише, со скептической мордой заглянувшему в миску с чересчур густым сиреневым тестом. — Сделаем вид, что так и было задумано.

Чертовы комочки муки в тесте никак не желали размешиваться, Ваня плюнул и начал жарить прямо так, отправив первую партию на раскаленную сковородку. Ссать после утренней чашки кофе хотелось уже невыносимо, Фаллен переминался с ноги на ноги, ожидая, когда эти чертовы оладушки можно будет уже, наконец, снять со сковороды и сбегать в туалет. 

Краем глаза Фаллен заметил движение — Рудбой стоял в дверях кухонного отсека.

— О, это ты, отлично, — он сунул лопаточку в руки киборгу, — следи за оладьями, я пока в сортир сгоняю. 

Вернувшегося из сортира Фаллена встретил дым и чад на кухне, даже глаза защипало. 

— Блядь!!! — он подлетел к плите и сунул сковороду с обугленными остатками оладушек под воду, к чаду и дыму добавился пар. Ваня зашипел не хуже остывающей сковороды, тряся обожженной рукой. 

— Я же сказал тебе, следить за ними!

— Я следил, — спокойно возразил Рудбой. 

— Ты просто стоял рядом! И смотрел, как они горят!

— Приказ “Следи за ними” подразумевает наблюдение, приказа на действие не было. 

— Так, — Фаллен потер лоб ладонью, — я понял, сам дурак. Вымой, пожалуйста, сковороду, я сейчас приду. И вытяжку над плитой включи. 

В медотсеке Ваня взял тюбик с противоожоговой мазью, смазал ожоги. Хорошо так за сковороду схватился, ничего не скажешь, до пузырей почти…

Посреди кухонного отсека Рудбой дисциплинированно замер в руках с до блеска отмытой сковородой. И дымом уже почти не пахло. 

— Вот тебе и занятие нашлось пока, посуду мыть, — фыркнул Ваня, — у меня как раз мойка барахлит, всё руки не дойдут починить... Ты же не возражаешь? 

— Это допустимый приказ.

— Вот и заебись. Так, включай плиту, ставь сковороду на нее и жди, пока она хорошенько не разогреется…

Учить киборга печь оладушки оказалось увлекательным занятием, хотя и несколько утомительным — Фаллен и не подозревал, какое количество действий нужно указывать, вплоть до точного количества теста. Понятное любому нормальному человеку “на глазок” киборгу почему-то не прокатывало. 

— Наверное, проще было загрузить в тебя кулинарную программу, — признался Фаллен, глядя на очередную партию оладушек на сковороде. Ладонь не болела, заживляющая мазь быстро подействовала, Рудбой у плиты орудовал уже вполне уверенно, после первой сгоревшей и второй непропеченной партии научившись определять готовность оладий. Впрочем, даже непропеченные оладушки были вкусными, пусть и слишком… сиреневыми. Ваня дожевал один, взятый на пробу, и сгреб в тарелку еще парочку. 

— Загрузка программы “Мишлен” невозможна. Базовые навыки занимают слишком много места, чтобы в цифровой памяти поместились две специализации.

— А какая у тебя специализация? Не Mary, я вижу, домохозяйка из тебя хреновая… DEX?

— Irien, 6.0.— сообщил Рудбой, сосредоточенно глядя на сковороду. 

Фаллен поперхнулся оладушкой и надрывно закашлял. Кусок теста прилетел в Гришу, как раз запрыгнувшему на стол, и навигатор с мученическим выражением на морде начал вылизывать оскверненную тестом шерсть. 

— Ты гонишь, — недоверчиво сказал Фаллен, запив внезапное известие чаем.

— Скорость движений неудовлетворительна? — Рудбой замер с лопаточкой над сковородой.

— Блядь, да я не в этом смысле, я не про оладьи, переворачивай их на здоровье. Просто… ну какой из тебя Irien-то? Они красивые должны быть.

— Я кажусь тебе непривлекательным? — вежливо уточнил Рудбой, выкладывая очередную порцию теста на сковороду. 

Ваня от неожиданности заржал, так, что Гриша панически сиганул со стола и скрылся в коридоре. Выглянул оттуда, неодобрительно светя желтыми глазами. 

— Ну хуй знает, дядь, я вообще так-то не по мальчикам. Но на мой взгляд, ты… обычный. Не красавец. Кстати, плиту выключать уже можно, и садись завтракать, в ногах правды нет. 

Ваня переставил тарелку с оладьями на стол, придвинул поближе к Рудбою кружку со сладким чаем и открытую баночку с джемом из леразийского процыкулыра. Точнее, со вкусом и запахом процыкулыра, натуральный джем из этой фигни стоил столько, сколько Фаллен за один перелет не зарабатывал. Но синтетический тоже был неплох, а главное — очень сладкий. Киборгу наверняка в самый раз. 

— Внешность, как и пол, не имеет значения, — сообщил Рудбой, усаживаясь напротив. — Это не так работает. 

— А как работает? — В филиалах “Матушки Крольчихи” Irien’ы точно были, не во всех филиалах, конечно, на тех станциях, что покрупнее. Но Ваня ни разу их не заказывал, лучше уж живые люди, пусть и не с такими развитыми, как у киборгов, навыками. А вот знакомые парни пользовались, хвалили, пара дальнобойщиков потом свои игрушки в корабль прикупили… 

— Человека привлекает не пол и не внешность. Он замечает мимику, моторику, пластику, ощущает запах, слышит голос… — Голос самого Рудбоя изменился, стал мягче, ниже и как-то вкрадчивее, Фаллена даже мурашками от макушки к спине прошибло. А ведь он красивый, вдруг подумал Ваня, рассматривая Рудбоя в упор. Не смазливый, но вот что-то такое в нем есть, даже сейчас, в исхудавшем и потрепанном, хочется поднять руку и запустить ему в волосы, например. Или по лицу погладить. 

Фаллен медленно поднял руку — и с размаху залепил самому себе пощечину, так, что в ушах зазвенело. Зато в голове туман рассеялся, и Рудбой замолчал.

— И что это, блядь, было?!

— Ты спросил “Как это работает?”. Наглядная демонстрация воспринимается на 64 процента лучше, чем разъяснения на словах. 

— Ок, без наглядных демонстраций, просто словами через рот объясни: что ты сделал?

— Проанализировал твой профиль и сделал выводы о самых вероятных визуальных и звуковых триггерах, запустил выработку феромонов-аттрактантов…

— На людей феромоны не действуют вроде, — буркнул Фаллен, потирая горящую щеку. 

— Действуют. Это разработка специалистов DEX-company специально для моей модели, действует на людей, вне зависимости от пола и возраста. 

Час от часу не легче. Фаллен поднялся из-за стола. 

— Получается, их выработку ты сам контролируешь, да? 

Рудбой кивнул. 

— Так вот, настоятельная просьба, дядь — не феромонь у меня на корабле. Уяснил? 

— Забились, — прежним невозмутимым тоном ответил Рудбой. Безо всяких вкрадчивых ноток. 

Ваня прошел из кухонного отсека прямиком в душ и сунул голову под ледяную воду, прогоняя остатки нахлынувшего возбуждения. Сколько там до Лиаша осталось? Дней десять? Одиннадцать? Сдаст киборга и к “Матушке Крольчихе”. Или даже сначала, блядь, к “Матушке Крольчихе” зайдет, а то это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет…

Можно было, наверное, велеть киборгу отправиться в спящий режим, но Фаллену было слишком скучно. Последние перевозки бывали в полупустынных секторах, где в барах особо не с кем было общаться — ну как, скажите на милость, напиться, подраться и, помирившись, опять нарезаться вместе с алькуявцем, к примеру? 

Пить на пару с киборгом, конечно, нельзя, но можно, например, кино смотреть. Или погонять в какую-нибудь игрушку. Научить его готовить еще что-нибудь. Посуду поручать мыть… Даже такая компания похожего на живого человека существа была лучше, чем совсем никакой. Опять же, Ванина интуиция в виде Гришеньки говорила, что Рудбой в целом не опасен — Грише в этом плане после нескольких случаев Фаллен доверял больше, чем себе. Раз кот от киборга не шарахается, значит, опасности нет, всё норм.

Десять дней до Лиаша пролетели незаметно и мирно. Когда Ваня просыпался, Рудбой уже ждал его на кухне. Можно было подумать, что киборгу нравилось, когда Ваня учил его готовить — эта мысль Фаллена изрядно забавляла. Конечно, он прекрасно знал, что вся эта интеллектуальная техника — роботы, андроиды, искины кораблей — на самостоятельные чувства не способны, только на их более-менее успешную имитацию, вложенную в программу… Но почему бы не представить себе, что Рудбой и впрямь с нетерпением ждет очередного кулинарного урока? Кому навредит эта маленькая игра, о которой Ваня никому не расскажет? Опять же, непривычно, но дико приятно есть то, что готовил не сам. 

И смотреть фильмы в компании Рудбоя было куда веселее. Ваня обожал комментировать сюжет фильма, но оценить его искрометные шутки, кроме Гришеньки, было некому. Да и Господин Кот их не сказать, чтоб очень ценил — чаще смотрел укоризненными круглыми глазами, как на существо низшего порядка, нарушающего священную тишину идиотскими звуками. 

Киборг в ответ на шутки Фаллена не смеялся. Вежливо просил объяснить ему смысл фразы — видимо, срабатывала самообучающаяся программа имитации личности, для пополнения алгоритмов навыков человеческого общения... Ваня не возражал — объяснять киборгу свои шутки было куда увлекательнее любого фильма. И куда утомительнее, чем обучать его готовить. Фаллена это не раздражало — вообще, Рудбой на удивление не раздражал. Наверное, с усмешкой думал Ваня, это потому что его модель разрабатывалась специально для “максимально тесного контакта с человеком” — над этой фразой из DEX-овского рекламного проспекта Ваня ржал минут десять. Но к концу перелета все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что вот сдаст он Рудбоя — и на корабле будет чего-то не хватать. Впору задуматься о покупке своего киборга… 

* * *  
Очередь на гашение на Лиаше была меньше, чем Фаллен опасался, всего-то пять часов простоять пришлось. После гасилки Ваня поставил корабль в космопорту, оставив Гришу за старшего и отправился в офис DEX-company. 

Точнее, он собирался туда отправиться, но офиса в космопорту не обнаружил. Слишком чужая планета, в каких-то космических ебенях — человеческие киборги спросом тут не пользовались, так что филиала компании тут уже, оказывается, пары лет как не было. Ликвидировали за ненужностью. Фаллен примерно попробовал прикинуть в уме, до какого отсека ему теперь нужно будет лететь в компании Рудбоя, сбился, плюнул и прямым ходом отправился в “Матушку Крольчиху”. 

Филиал был закрыт. Ваня глазам своим не поверил, но робот-охранник ему подтвердил: после проведенных учений на планете, куда слетелось множество военных, работницы и работники филиала заработали себе столько, что решили всей веселой и разношерстной компанией рвануть во внеочередной отпуск на Хризантему. Могли себе позволить, конечно, режим работы каждый филиал себе сам устанавливал… 

Одна надежда оставалась на местные бары. Ваня после нескольких “Ай, денебцев” был согласен уже на альфианку, что мило щебетала рядом, прижималась горячим боком, и строила глазки. А что? Из всех инопланетян альфиане на людей больше всего похожи: две руки, две ноги, от природы татуированная черными разводами кожа, лица красивые даже с человеческой точки зрения… А две пары сисек, думал Фаллен, разглядывая декольте собеседницы, это даже интересно. Он уже собрался пригласить барышню на увлекательную экскурсию на “IBWR”, но тут Аайаде принесли ее заказ, с какой-то серой кашей, куда та очень изящно отрыгнула своего симбионта — бордового червячину, в слизи и разводах — и Фаллен мгновенно передумал. Лишняя пара грудей в постели — это прикольный сексуальный опыт, а вот инопланетная глиста в придачу — это как-то совсем чересчур. Ваня в этом плане не слишком толерантен, что уж там... Фаллен мрачно заказал еще парочку коктейлей. Покрепче. “Первый кусь”? Подойдет. 

Как он добрался до корабля — и сам не помнил, с трудом набрал на браслете код доступа. Все вокруг плыло в радужном тумане — и коридор, и пультогостиная, и Гриша… Почему-то два Гриши. И два Рудбоя, стоящих рядом. Фаллен свирепо поморгал, возвращая количество котов и киборгов в исходное состояние.

— Прости, дядь, — виновато сказал он Рудбою, стараясь выговаривать слова почетче, — придется тебе со мной лететь еще куда-нибудь, нету тут филиала твоей Родины-матери… А в полицию я тебя сдавать не пойду. Не люблю копов. И они меня. 

Киборг никак не прокомментировал это известие. Кот в ответ на “Гри-и-иш! Иди сюда, поглажу” брезгливо подергал шерстью на спине и с достоинством удалился, всем своим видом — точнее, всей своей круглой мохнатой жопой — выражая презрение к нарезавшемуся Фаллену. 

— Теперь в скафандр нассыт в отместку, — грустно проговорил Ваня, дергая непослушными пальцами ремень на джинсах. — Отмывать потом… Ты тоже иди, кстати. Хочу один побыть.

— Человеку в состоянии сильного опьянения может понадобиться помощь, — Фаллену спьяну почудился укор в голосе Рудбоя. 

— Мне сейчас нужна не помощь, а порнуха позбр.. Позабористее, — сражение с молнией на джинсах Ваня проиграл и покорно затих на диване. — Трахаться так хочется, аж зубы сводит. Веришь, нет — чуть было альфианку не выебал… А у нее червяк внутри. Здо-ро-вен-ный... Ты чего творишь, эй?!

Рудбой, плавным движением опустившись на колени, как-то ловко сдернул с Фаллена джинсы вместе с бельем до колен, провел теплой ладонью по члену и чуть сжал, вроде бы несильно, но Ваню как током прошибло.

— Блядь, прекрати, ты чего творишь?! — Фаллен попытался было вывернуться, но его легко удержали за бедра.

— Не волнуйся, пожалуйста, — спокойно заверил Рудбой, — я знаю, что делать.

Он действительно знал, что делать, когда вобрал в рот член Вани, проводя языком по стволу, нежно посасывая. У Фаллена мигом вынесло из головы все возражения, он не то, что связно думать — вообще соображать перестал. Среди дальнобойщиков ходили шуточки про то, что лучший минет в Галактике должны делать теанки, из-за полного отсутствия зубов и сильнейшего сосательного рефлекса — ну, если бы нашелся ебанутый смельчак, согласившийся засунуть член в рот теанке. Кажется, Ваня теперь так шутить не будет. В его системе координат гран-при в этой гонке безусловно получил Рудбой, это было первой связной мыслью Фаллена, после того, как он кончил и безумным взглядом уставился на Рудбоя. Тот облизнулся.

— Это тоже входит в алгоритм прописанных действий? — прохрипел Фаллен. 

— Белок необходим для поддержания азотного баланса, его нужно усваивать при малейшей возможности, — невозмутимо сообщил Рудбой. 

— Страшно подумать, это ж сколько тебе сосать надо для восполнения нормы… — пробормотал Ваня, трясущимися руками натягивая трусы. 

Киборг на мгновение задумался.

— Суточная потребность киборга в белке составляет 3,0—3,2 г на 1 кг массы тела. Если учесть, что в сперме содержится…

— Блядь, прекрати, пожалуйста! — взвыл Фаллен, хватаясь за голову. — Мало того, что ты мне отсосал...

— Я что-то сделал не так? — Рудбой легко поднялся на ноги. — Желаешь откорректировать мои действия? 

— Желаю! То есть, нет, блядь, не желаю!

— Всё устраивает? —Рудбой говорил так непринужденно, Ваня был готов дать руку на отсечение, что тот издевается. Но это же киборг, блядь!

— Не выкидывай такие фокусы без разрешения, — наконец, сформулировал Фаллен, как мог. Голова гудела, похмелье наплывало тяжелой волной. — Не трогай меня, не проявляй инициативу, и вообще, иди к себе в каюту и не показывайся оттуда, пока не позову. 

Рудбой молча развернулся и ушел, а Ваня остался сидеть на диване. Перспектива лететь еще куда-то на одном корабле с Irien'ом внезапно стала одновременно пугать и будоражить.


	3. 2

Утром Фаллена разбудил искин, отправив на браслет сигнал о подошедшем к трапу корабля человеке. От звука сообщения Ваня подлетел на койке, спросонок не понимая, где он и что происходит. Зато потом искренне обрадовался, что пришлось проснуться. Уж больно бредовый сон ему снился. Полностью его, слава всем богам вакуума, он в подробностях не помнил, ему с лихвой хватило и обрывков: он, Рудбой и короткая клетчатая юбка в каком-то диком сочетании. Приснится же такое…

Ваня добрел до пультогостиной, глянул на экран, куда искин вывел картинку с внешних камер. У трапа нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу какой-то мужик. Фаллен пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая как его зовут. То ли Федя, то ли Витя, хуй знает, почему его имя постоянно из головы вылетало, хотя с Фалленом они постоянно работали. Да и лицо тоже было совершенно незапоминающимся. Самое что ни на есть подходящее для чувака, промышляющего не совсем законными делишками. Ване, в общем, было похуй — конкретно его ни разу не наебали, хорошо платили, ничего запрещенного в пересылки просунуть тайком не пытались, а по чесноку предупреждали и оплачивали по особому тарифу… От какого-нибудь спецгруза, надо сказать, Ваня и сейчас бы не отказался. Деньги никогда лишними не будут. 

Но груз был стандартным — несколько ящиков со скорлупой местных рептилий, которую так любили ювелиры. Тонкая розовая скорлупа была твердой, как алмаз, при этом очень хорошо поддавалась обработке инструментами. А на некоторых планетах она была еще и деликатесом. Скорлупа только на вид была легкой и невесомой, как перышко — ящики изрядно весили, один примерно как Фаллен. 

Федя, задумчиво выдыхая сладковатый дым, окинул взглядом ящики на гравитележке.

— Бля, я чего-то не подумал, как мы их заносить будем, — признался он. — У меня спину опять прихватило, я тебе тут не помощник… Грузчиков вызвать? 

— Да не, — отмахнулся Ваня. Он поднялся в корабль, постучал в дверь каюты Рудбоя и заглянул туда. Киборг сидел на краю нерасстеленной койки, молча смотрел на него. Всю ночь, что ль, так просидел?.. 

— Доброе утро, — Ваня, во имя сохранности собственной психики, решил делать вид, что вчера ничего не было. Ну мало ли что там по пьяни привидится, тем более после такого-то количества коктейлей из местного рома? — Нужно погрузить в корабль ящики. Тяжелые, сука… Пойдем, поможешь.

Фаллен вообще думал, что будет таскать груз на пару с киборгом, но тот, как оказывается, прекрасно справлялся и один, с легкостью поднимая тяжеленные ящики так, словно они были набиты пухом. 

Федя жадно следил за движениями Рудбоя и взгляды эти Ване чего-то не очень нравились. Вообще, блядь, не нравились! 

— Киборгом обзавелся, а, Фаллен? Хорошая вещь в хозяйстве. Во всех сферах.

Фаллен неопределенно повел плечом, доставая сигареты. Мол ну да, ну да, не жалуюсь, хоть самому посуду не мыть.

— Слушай, — Федя заговорщически ему подмигнул. — А ты нам его не одолжишь? До вечера, а? 

— Что, дядь, у всей твоей “Йунасти” спины прихватило и груз таскать некому? — Ваня выдохнул носом дым. 

— Да, бля, “Матушка Крольчиха” вторую неделю закрыта! А в местных барах, сам знаешь, гуманоидов днем с огнем… Парни на стенку уже лезут. Мы его не сломаем, а тебе заплатим, всё по честному!

Подошедший к ним Рудбой на мгновение замер над очередным ящиком, потом подхватил и унес в корабль. 

— Кто он у тебя? Mary? Irien, может? Задница отличная. — Федя хохотнул, затаптывая самокрутку. 

— DEX, “шестерка”, — холодно заявил Ваня, с удовольствием видя, как с лица собеседника мигом сползает похотливое выражение. — Что, Федь, либидо резко сдохло?

— Да иди ты нахуй, Фаллен, — Федю явственно передернуло. Еще бы, трахать боевого киборга идиотов нет. Даже если тому хозяин прикажет подчиняться, мало ли, как процессор воспримет происходящее. Кому охота, чтоб ему член оторвали — причем в буквальном смысле?..

Когда Федя, наконец, ушел, помахивая своим экземпляром договора, Ваня тут же уселся за терминал проложить трассу заново с учетом нового заказа. Очень хотелось кофе, но вставать было лень, да и Гриша уже на ногах так удобно устроился, жалко сгонять...

— Рудбой! — громко позвал Фаллен и подумал, что человек быстро привыкает к хорошему. Например, к тому, что тебе есть кому сварить чашку кофе. От Гриши такого не дождешься. 

Киборг беззвучно возник в дверях пультогостиной.

— Ты чего прячешься? — рассеянно спросил Ваня, придирчиво изучая предложенный вариант трассы. Нет, слишком долго получается, лучше в другом месте через червоточину прыгать… 

— Выполняю вчерашний приказ не покидать каюту без разрешения.

— А… Ну, приказ отменяется. Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста. 

Рудбой сварил кофе, замер рядом, как вышколенный дворецкий, с кружкой, пока Фаллен не взял ее из рук. Но и потом не отошел, стоял рядом, чего-то ожидая. 

— Ты чего? — Ваня наконец обратил на это внимание. — Что-то хочешь спросить?

— Я готов идти на другой корабль, — бесстрастно заявил Рудбой. Ваня едва кружку удержал в руках, когда понял, о чем он. 

— Ни на какой другой корабль ты не пойдёшь, с чего ты это взял?

— За мою эксплуатацию предложили деньги. 

— И что? Ты никуда не пойдешь.

— Почему? 

— Бля, — Ваня осторожно поставил кружку на пульт, подальше от биоклавиатуры , которая в последнее время уж больно нагло пыталась залезть в кофе, и потер лицо. Вот кто б ему самому внятно объяснил, почему он вдруг на дыбы встал... Фаллен не был наивной ромашкой. Работал он давно, не гнушался пользоваться услугами девочек из “Матушки Крольчихи”, корешился с пиратами, помогая им в перевозках.. И отдать во временное пользование киборга было совершенно в порядке вещей — ну в самом деле, не стал же он бы переживать из-за того, что у него, допустим, блендер взяли поюзать? Киборг, бездушное существо, живая кукла отличался от блендера только наличием органической части. выращенным в пробирке человеческим телом, с внедренными наноимплантатами и процессором, замещавшим мозг. Вряд ли бы он испытывал боль, раздражение или вообще какие-то эмоции по поводу того, что его кто-то трахнул. Или трахнули. Для него это вообще ничем не должно было отличаться от поручения сварить человеку кофе или загрузить в трюм тяжелые ящики. Просто очередное задание.

Теоретически Фаллен к этому так и относился. До того момента, как не наткнулся в космосе на спасательную шлюпку. И теперь — вот рядом стоит Рудбой. Совершенно не похожий на киборга. Наверное, это специально было вложено разработчиками в его модель — что и играет с Ваней дурную шутку. Попросить Рудбоя приготовить поесть? Нормально. Загрузить тяжелые ящики в трюм? Не вопрос. Но мысль ради денег отправить на соседний корабль этого чувака, которого он вытаскивал из спасательной шлюпки, измотанного и еле живого, чтоб его там пустили по кругу, казалась какой-то неправильной. Даже отвратительной.

— Я не твой хозяин и не имею права отдавать тебе такие приказы, — Ваня, наконец, сформулировал подходящий, как ему казалось, ответ для киборга. 

Тот задумался, обрабатывая данные. 

— Если эта информация будет озвучена в космопорту, руководство будет обязано задать тебе вопросы по поводу возможного обвинения в киберворовстве.

— Спасибо за заботу, дядь! — фыркнул Фаллен. — Не озвучивал я эту информацию, не дурак, я Федьке сказал, что ты DEX. Они сами не захотели ебаться с боевым киборгом! 

— В DEX’a можно закачать программу Irien’a, но работать она будет с ограничениями. — бесстрастно сообщил Рудбой. — Некоторые возможности секс-киборгов физически недоступны боевым.

Фаллен, заслышав такую ценную информацию, снова торопливо поставил кружку с кофе, которую уже подносил к губам. Биоклавиатура радостно нырнула бахромой тонких щупалец в кружку. 

— Физически недоступны? В каком смысле?! 

Бля, у них что там, дополнительные хуи предусмотрены?! Ваня даже головой помотал, прогоняя из сознания дикие картинки. 

— Не хватает растяжки. В стандартном пакете Irien’а моей модели прописаны сто сорок три позиции, а DEX способен произвести только сто восемь из них. Плюс отсутствует виброрежим.

Ваня открыл рот. Закрыл. Вгляделся в лицо Рудбоя — да не, показалось, тени как-то так легли, словно киборг едва заметно ухмылялся, глядя на онемевшего Фаллена.

— То есть тебя еще как массажное кресло можно использовать… — наконец, отмер Ваня. — Отличная опция, хуле, особенно когда в кресле пилота долго сидишь...

— Тебе необходим сеанс массажа?

В ответ на этот невинный и вежливый вопрос Ваня совершенно невежливо в голос заорал:  
— Нет! — и аж поперхнулся от собственного вопля. Прокашлялся и, не глядя на Рудбоя, сказал: 

— Иди к себе в каюту, ну или тут в кресле пристегнись, взлетаем. Только Гришу на руки возьми. 

Киборг осторожно подобрал кота, так аккуратно, что тот даже не проснулся, и уселся в кресло навигатора. 

— Займись потом обедом, дядь, ладно? — сказал Ваня, запуская двигатель. — Выбери сам, что приготовить, и готовь на нас двоих. Я с трассой, наверное, долго провожусь…

Наскоро перекусив в обед очередными оладушками, Фаллен снова уселся за терминал.   
За прокладыванием трассы Ваня с утра просидел куда дольше, чем рассчитывал, и смог определиться только с первой парой пунктов назначения. Остальные части головоломки в стройную систему никак не складывались. На навигационную программу тут положиться было нельзя, она не могла учесть очередность доставления грузов. Груз с флексианской смолой был товаром скоропортящимся, и его доставить надо было в первую очередь. А это — Кайаш, куда они сейчас направлялись, за Живой туманностью, у черта на куличках. Планету только-только начали осваивать и терраморфировать. Какой там офис DEX-company? Там пожрать-то особо негде, рудокопы сами на пайках сидят… Никуда не денешься. Пять с половиной дней до червоточины, потом прыжок до Кайаша, от него до ближайшей станции гашения сутки. Но ближайшая станция, судя по отзывам перевозчиков, работает через пень-колоду, значит, надо выбрать из двух других, в трех сутках лета… 

Ваня подхватил пустую кружку, чтобы отнести на кухню — не все же киборга дергать, самому ноги размять тоже не помешает — и хмыкнул, остановившись возле кухонного стола. Рудбой спал прямо за столом, положив голову на сложенные руки, Гриша клубком свернулся рядом. Ровное дыхание киборга едва было слышно. Он сидел так тихо, что Ваня даже забыл о чужом присутствии в помещении, был уверен, что Рудбой в каюту ушел. Фаллен потряс его за плечо.

— Эй, спящая красавица, иди-ка к себе… На кровати спать удобнее. Рудбой, слышишь?

Рудбой, не открывая глаз, встал и отправился в коридор — явно не просыпаясь. Надо, наверное, ему больше сладкого закупить, подумал Ваня, глядя вслед. Киборги восстанавливаются быстро — за десять дней на корабле Рудбой набрал вес, стал выглядеть не истощенным, а просто стройным парнем. Обычным. Живым, только замороженным чутка...

Ваня встряхнул головой и вернулся за терминал. Значит, Кайаш. Затем надо Федин груз доставить, эти ребятки шутить не любят, его лучше в первую очередь закинуть. Пусть это и обычная скорлупа, но пункт назначения очень уж… специфический. “Ярмарка”. Ваня хмыкнул. Орбитальная станция, на которой происходит еженедельный слет продавцов и скупщиков контрабанды. Он там постоянно в неприятности влипал. По пьяни, конечно, но остаться там трезвым было невозможно. 

Фаллен еще посидел за трассой, но так и не решил, на каком именно ее участке можно будет залететь на большую планету, чтобы найти филиал DEX-company. Он специально брал грузы с таким расчетом, чтобы летать в самых тихих и незаселенных местах — давняя привычка. Поначалу-то, когда Фаллен прибился к вольным торговцам и космическим дальнобойщикам, это было суровой необходимостью. К сожалению, далеко не все люди могли оценить Ванино чувство юмора. Некоторые объекты фалленовских шуточек страстно мечтали до него добраться, чтобы лицом к лицу, так сказать, на пальцах — на Ваниных пальцах — объяснить, что такое неуместные розыгрыши. Спасибо Славке, вот настоящий друг, подсказал, где можно ненадолго потеряться, пока пышущие праведным гневом подостынут. Ваня летал какое-то время с дальнобойщиками, меняя корабли и напарников, пока с удивлением не понял, что домой возвращаться и не хочется. На самом деле ему было практически нечего оставить на родной планете, о чем можно было бы тосковать...

Фаллен скинул искину утвержденный вариант трассы до “Ярмарки” и с чувством исполненного долга достал из холодильника пару бутылок пива. Спать еще не хотелось, можно было посмотреть кино, например, или бои без правил с участием ксеносов, как раз новый сезон “Чужих против Хищников” рекламировали… 

Или ознакомиться с рекламными роликами DEX-company про Irien’ов. Почему бы, собственно, и нет? Ваня смущенно хмыкнул и прислушался. Тишина. 

Фаллен подключился к орбитальному инфранету, зашел на сайт DEX-company, загрузил первый попавшийся ролик с Irien’oм в процессе, так сказать, эксплуатации и вывел на голоплатформу посреди пультогостиной, чтобы можно было смотреть, сидя за столом.

Потом запустил следующий ролик. И еще один. Даааа, Ваня даже не знал, что круче — рекламируемые возможности киборгов или фантазия спецов DEX-company, которая все эти возможности разработала и внедрила... 

Ок, сейчас, в тишине, можно было, наконец, спокойно подумать. Перестать врать самому себе, что вчера ничего такого особенного не произошло. Хуле врать-то — охуительнейший минет от Рудбоя его здорово взбудоражил, а те ролики, которые Фаллен сейчас смотрел, только всё усилили. Глупо врать самому себе про “тупо интересно”, когда у тебя стояк такой, что аж больно. Можно было валить на долгое воздержание или, блядь, сверхчеловеческие способности киборгов, которые хотелось изучить на практике, а не благодаря голографическим роликам. Причин вообще можно было придумать сотни, правдой оставалась одна — Фаллену хотелось переспать с Рудбоем. Опробовать на практике хотя бы одну из скольки там позиций, можно даже без виброрежима, чтобы потом можно было сказать уже с чистой душой — не, всё-таки не мое. Закрыть ебаный гештальт и забыть. 

Ролик тем временем сменился на следующий. Фаллен завороженно склонил голову набок, пытаясь разобраться, что из себя представляет позиция номер восемьдесят три, где там в этом клубке киборг, а где человек, потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Кухонный стул приземлился следом, на Ваню, хорошо еще, что пластик легкий, а то бы точно голову расшиб. 

Фаллен, прошипев себе под нос пару ругательств, попытался встать и заорал в голос — и шею, и правое плечо прострелила резкая боль. Кажется, он умудрился защемить мышцу, то ли во время падения, то ли раньше, когда наклонил голову набок... 

— Пиздец, — с чувством сказал Фаллен, соображая, как теперь встать. 

— Тебе требуется моя помощь? — откуда-то сверху донесся голос Рудбоя. Ваня совсем не слышал его шагов, так что он дернулся от неожиданности и снова взвыл от боли. 

— Блядь... Да, помоги мне, пожалуйста, встать, только осторо-о-о-о!…

По крайней мере, на ноги его подняли быстро. Но боль плечо прострелила так, что у Фаллена слезы на глазах выступили. 

— Я, кажется, себе что-то сломал!

Рудбой поднял упавший стул, усадил Фаллена и легонько прощупал плечо.

— Перелома нет, мышца чрезмерно напряжена… Я могу помочь?

— Разумеется.

Пальцы киборга впились в плечо Ваня зашипел, уставившись перед собой. Прямиком на голоплатформу, на которой сменился очередной ролик с Irien'ом.

— Блядство... — Фаллен с досадой почувствовал, что невольно вспыхнул, когда с экрана застонали особенно сладко и протяжно. 

— Умеют ваши маркетологи рекламу делать, — равнодушный тон Фаллену явно удавался с той же мизерной долей успеха, как и умение не краснеть. 

— В DEX-company берут только лучших, — спокойно подтвердил Рудбой, продолжая больно разминать ему плечо сильными движениями. Сейчас, когда Ваня не видел его лицо, можно было спросить то, что хотелось. 

— Там в одном ролике сказали, что Irien’ы по-настоящему любят каждого своего… партнера. Что, ваши спецы серьезно это разработали?! Зачем?

Рудбой помолчал какое-то время, не переставая массировать. 

— При активации основной программы у киборга автоматически выбрасывается в кровь нужное количество дофамина, серотонина и окситоцина, чтобы стимулировать выработку необходимого количества феромонов. Без этого человек не сможет ощутить удовольствие в полной мере.

— Охуеть, — Ваня напряженно размышлял, — то есть… Если бы я тебя отправил к Феде и его дружкам на корабль, ты бы…

— Испытывал влечение ко всем партнерам по очереди? — от озвученной корректной формулировки из рекламного буклета стало еще хуже.

— Ебаный пиздец, как же это мерзко...

— Я тебе отвратителен? 

— Да причем тут ты, дядь?! Не ты себя таким сделал. Люди иногда настоящие уебки, — Ваня повел плечами, сначала осторожно, потом сильнее. Киборг не обманул, смог помочь, сделав что-то с зажатой мышцей, что она перестала болеть. 

— Только я, получается, еще больший ублюдок, потому что знаю всё это — и всё равно хочу тебя трахнуть, — мрачно подытожил Ваня, вставая со стула. 

Он честно хотел уйти к себе в каюту, подрочить и уснуть, но не вышло. Рудбой сместился каким-то мягким плавным движением, оказавшись у него на дороге, шагнул вплотную и жадно прижался горячими губами к Ваниному рту. И сил оттолкнуть его, велеть прекратить и уйти к себе не нашлось, потому что целовался он еще круче, чем сосал, а еще от него так охуительно пахло, что Фаллену совсем снесло крышу.

У DEX-company были офигительные маркетологи, и они не врали в своей рекламе — секс с Irien’ом и в сравнение не мог идти с сексом с обычным человеком. Человек физически не способен так быстро реагировать на мельчайшие изменения в состоянии партнера, тут же подстраиваясь под него. Даже самый внимательный любовник не смог бы с такой точностью определить самые неожиданные эрогенные зоны. Фаллен, например, охуел от открытия, насколько у него чувствительные ступни. И что он стонет в голос просто от того, что по шее и спине легонько ведут ногтями. И что чужие прикосновения могут быть такими необходимыми. Когда Рудбой замирал на мгновение, то ли вглядываясь в его лицо, то ли вслушиваясь в дыхание, Ваня начинал ругаться, шепотом, но яростно, снова притягивал его руки к себе, заставлял обхватывать ногами себя за пояс, впивался зубами в плечи, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы не укусить со всей силы... 

— Я говорил тебе не проявлять инициативы… — вяло проговорил Ваня куда-то в шею Рудбоя. Сил не осталось даже на слабое движение, чтобы скатиться с горячего тела на пол. Хотелось уснуть прямо так, уткнувшись в плечо, влажное от пота, вдыхая чужой упоительный запах. 

— Я ее не проявлял, ты же сам сказал, что хочешь меня трахнуть. Девяносто семь процентов искренности. 

— Угу. И сейчас я об этом жалею...

— Сорок один процент, — от вкрадчивого шепота Рудбоя по коже бежали мурашки. 

— Ладно, не очень жалею. Охуенно было. Но повторять мы не будем. Это неправильно… — Ваня бормотал это, уже засыпая.

Он не знал, сколько там процентов искренности в этом ответе углядел киборг. Сам Фаллен был твердо уверен, что трахнулся с Рудбоем первый и последний раз. 

Насчет последнего раза он ошибался.


	4. 3

До Кайаша время пролетело непривычно незаметно. 

С момента покупки “IBWR” Фаллен ни разу не перевозил на корабле пассажиров. Случалось, конечно, что “коллеги” просили подбросить до космопорта или ближайшей орбитальной станции, но эти поездки можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, да и не затягивались они дольше нескольких часов. 

В общем, мало того, что у Вани пассажиров никогда не было, он еще никогда столько не трахался. По сути, из постели они с Рудбоем всё это время практически не вылезали. На узкой койке в каюте вдвоем было не разместиться, так что Ваня устроил им лежбище прямо в пультогостиной из кучи одеял и подушек. До холодильника с едой и чайника, опять же, рукой подать, на голоэкране марафоном сериалы, пока… Пока у Фаллена был свой марафон. 

Ваня каждый раз обещал себе, что это надо прекращать. Во-первых, это киборг, во-вторых, это чужой киборг, в третьих… Причин прекратить была прорва, Ваня в уме перечислял их себе, набираясь сил, чтобы приказать уже Рудбою перестать. Но у него каждый ебаный раз не выходило. Нужно было быть святым, чтобы отказаться от охуенного секса, нужно было быть святым в кубе, чтобы отказаться от охуенного секса после долгого перерыва. А Ваня святым не был. 

Он утешал себя тем, что это скоро всё закончится, после того, как они доберутся до офиса DEX-company. Утешение было так себе — от мысли о том, что Рудбоя на корабле скоро не будет, внутри что-то тоскливо сжималось. Не слышать среди ночи чужое дыхание рядом, не ощущать горячее чужое тело, на которое, оказывается, так удобно закидывать ногу или руку, готовить на кухне одному, а не с кем-то, смотреть сериалы снова на пару с Гришенькой, который не ценит его шутки... Рудбой, честно говоря, тоже не особо смеялся, но хоть как-то реагировал, ему свои шутки можно было объяснять… В общем, летать, как прежде, на пару с котом, казалось теперь очень грустной перспективой. Ваня даже прикинул размер своей заначки на черный день, даст ли она ему возможность взять в офисе DEX-company “своего” киборга, официального, личного. Вполне вероятно, что в офисе он сможет заказать Irien’а похожего фенотипа, из той же партии, и, чем черт не шутит, у него будет не только похожая внешность, но и поведение… Но от этой мысли Фаллен скривился. Мерзко. Проще считать Рудбоя обычным человеком, случайным попутчиком, с которым он скоро расстанется, чем попытаться потом заменить его еще кем-то. Всё равно не выйдет. Так что пока он плыл по течению, и ему было хорошо.

На планетах, подобных Кайлашу, Ваня заказов не ждал — только-только осваиваемые планеты ничем интересным похвастаться не могли, в основном, переселенцы получали бесконечные посылки из родных мест, нужные товары, медикаменты, продукты… Или вот смолу. Дорогущая штука, Фаллен, когда увидел в накладной стоимость одной бочки, охнул про себя — не дай Боже не довезти, он за эти пять бочек за всю жизнь не расплатится, еще дороже, чем лиашская скорлупа… Но в сырых и влажных тропиках Кайлаша ничего другого в стройке использовать было нельзя, Ваня не стал выпрашивать подробности у переселенцев. Грузу были явно рады, расплатились щедро, еще и на обед пригласили, щедро угостив местными разносолами: маринованными щупальцами, крайне сомнительными на вид и невероятно гадкими на вкус. Но отказываться было неудобно. Фаллен одно из тентаклей жевал до самого корабля — давно выплюнул бы, но глава общины увязался его провожать, говорил, говорил, говорил… Когда он в очередной раз потряс руку Ване и, наконец, ушел, Фаллен чуть не разрыдался от счастья, выплюнув измусоленное щупальце. Оно полежало в траве, пока Фаллен курил возле трапа, а потом встряхнулось и бодренько поползло в чащу. Как ни в чем не бывало. Не обращая внимания на охуевшего Ваню, едва не выронившего сигарету.

— Блядь, это чем таким меня накормили… — пробормотал Фаллен, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к себе. Пара кусочков, что он успел разжевать и проглотить, вроде бы вели себя в желудке смирно. Пока что, по крайней мере.

Инфранет на Кайлаше был дорогущий, но Фаллену пяти минут хватило, чтоб найти информацию и позеленеть. Местные осьминоги — ну или уж скорее тогда сороконоги, которых какой-то шутник окрестил “Ordinarius Cthulhu” — отличались крайней живучестью. Даже разделанный по всем правилам сороконог мог ожить во рту желающего им перекусить и усиленно выползать на волю изо рта. Маринад помогал вырубить тварь и сожрать ее без сопротивления, в желудке роль маринада брал на себя желудочный сок. 

— … Некоторые ценители предпочитают есть шевелящиеся тентакли без маринада, только с солью, считая особо пикантным прилипание присосок к языку и пищеводу… — зачитал Ваня вслух сидящим за столом — и на столе — и внимательно слушающим Гришеньке и Рудбою. — То есть за маринад я должен “спасибо” еще сходить сказать?!

— Если тебе интересно, то можно закупить в корабль свежих, — бесстрастно предложил Рудбой.

Фаллен представил, как он сражается с одним бунтующим щупальцем весь перелет до “Ярмарки“, пытаясь его сжевать. Сглотнул. 

— Нет, — с нажимом произнес он. — Никаких маринованных сороконогов, засоленных медуз и засахаренных амеб на моем корабле! 

Он встал из-за терминала, чтобы сделать кофе. Рудбой со своего места всмотрелся в строчки статьи на сайте.

— Тут есть еще информация... — начал он зачитывать он, но Фаллен замахал руками:

— Бля, слышать больше ничего не желаю, мне и этого через край! Не читай!

Рудбой послушно замолчал.

То, что киборг способен не только прочитать информацию на экране с расстояния нескольких метров, но и запомнить ее, оказалось крайне ценным качеством. Это буквально спасло Фаллена от суицида, когда он в ужасе решил, что подхватил космическую чуму. 

Спустя несколько часов после взлета с Кайлаша Фаллена внезапно скрутило — начался озноб, такой, что зубы стучали. Он добрался до медотсека, запустил медсканер и охнул, глядя на выведенный на дисплей результат: “Температура 40.1, пульс 96, настоятельные рекомендации срочно обратиться к врачу”. 

Он трясущимися руками нашел в шкафу упаковку жаропонижающего, выпил две таблетки и прилег прямо там на кушетку, ожидая когда отпустит. Температура не спала ни через стандартных 5,5 минут, ни через 15, ни через 20. А это было очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ, блядь, хуевым признаком. Современная фармацевтика могла справиться со всеми известными вирусами — кроме космической чумы, о которой до сих пор твердо сказать можно было только одно: это смертельный вирус без шанса на излечение. Фаллен так и решил, что всё, приплыли. Долетался Ванечка. 

Об этом он и заявил Рудбою караулящему возле дверей медотсека. Стандартная программа следования киборга за хозяином, спасибо большое ее разработчикам, хоть кто-то может помочь, если что, до сортира добраться...

— Интересно, тебя скрутит? — пробормотал Фаллен, прикрывая глаза и пробуя сесть на кушетке. 

— В случае заражения я мог бы блокировать вирус.

— Мог бы?

— В этом нет необходимости, — Рудбой помог усесться Ване на койку в каюте. — Это не вирус. 

— Да ну, дядь? Это в тебе специально встроена программа “Доктор Хаус”, чтоб по лицу диагнозы ставить? 

— Такой программы нет. У Irien’ов, по крайней мере. — серьезно сказал Рудбой. — Я ничего не ел на Кайлаше. А ты ел. 

— Думаешь, я просто траванулся чем-то?

— Вероятность этого составляет 96 %. В конце статьи, которую ты читал, было сказано, что вся органика на планете для гуманоидов слаботоксична. После привыкания и адаптации это проходит, так что особенно осторожным нужно быть только при первичном употреблении местных продуктов в пищу. 

Помолчав, Рудбой добавил:  
— Четыре процента оставим на космическую чуму. Но если к жару присоединятся симптомы расстройства ЖКТ, то это однозначно отравление. 

Когда Фаллена начало тошнить, он был готов орать от счастья — хуевая смерть от космической чумы откладывалась на неопределенный срок. Правда, эта искренняя радость очень быстро увяла — “слаботоксичность” кайлашской органики была крайне условной. Может быть, счастливчики, написавшие статью, отделались легкой тошнотой, или там поносом. Ваню же скрутило так, что космическая чума стала казаться очень даже неплохим вариантом. По крайней мере, от чумы лежишь да помираешь себе спокойно, не бегая — ну или в Ванином случае — не ползая в полуобморочном до сортира каждые пять минут. Сколько он так промучился, пока, наконец, не вырубился от усталости, Фаллен не знал, и сколько проспал, тоже. 

Проснувшись, он чувствовал себя ослабевшим и страшно проголодавшимся. Он выбрался из каюты, держась за стену, добрел до перегородки, отделяющую пультогостиную от коридора, откуда послышался чей-то тихий смех. После отравления тупило, видимо, не только тело, но и мозг, Ваня никак не мог понять, что такого неправильного в этих звуках. Он заглянул в пультогостиную и замер при виде открывшейся ему картины.

Рудбой сидел за терминалом в наушниках, на мониторе виднелась картинка, в которой Ваня опознал поставленную на паузу игру. Сам он ее так и не смог пройти, к слову. Киборг, отвернувшись от экрана, дразнил Гришу игрушечной мышкой, заставляя вставать на цыпочки и когтями тянуть добычу к себе. Судя по тому, что Гриша когтил мышь, а не вцеплялся с утробным рычанием в держащую ее руку, коту игра очень нравилась. И Рудбою тоже, судя по его улыбке. 

Совсем человеческой улыбке у киборга. 

Адреналин прибавил сил — как раз настолько, чтобы в два шага добежать до своей каюты и закрыться там, лихорадочно ища, где же в шкафу валяется станнер. Очень хотелось держать его в руках для разговора по душам с человеком, для чего-то притворявшимся киборгом.

В дверь осторожно постучали, Фаллен вздрогнул.

— Открой, пожалуйста, — попросил Рудбой. 

— Нахуй иди, — огрызнулся Фаллен, вывернув из шкафа все вещи на пол и копаясь там.

Рудбой помолчал.   
— Если ты ищешь станнер, то его там нет. Я его забрал, пока ты был без сознания. 

— Блядь, — выругался Ваня и в сердцах пнул кучу тряпья на полу.

— Я просто хочу поговорить.

— О чем?! О чем, блядь, нам можно разговаривать? Кто ты вообще такой?!

— Киборг, — сказал Рудбой, помолчав. — Irien-6.0.

— Таких киборгов не бывает, — отрезал Фаллен.

— А я бракованный, — серьезно заявил Рудбой. 

Ваня стиснул голову руками, пытаясь соображать. 

О бракованных киборгах он слышал мало и только то, что, когда процессор у куклы отказывал, та чаще всего нападала на хозяина. Справиться с киборгом человеку было не по силам и желтая пресса подолгу смаковала кровавые подробности таких случаев. О том, что бракованный киборг внезапно решил поговорить, Фаллен никогда не слышал. Это, видимо, редкая удача, что бракованный Irien поговорить хочет, а не заебать, например, до смерти… 

За дверью как-то очень по-человечески вздохнули. 

— Я могу подключиться напрямую к искину корабля и через него открыть дверь в твою каюту. Но не хочу тебя пугать. 

— Спасибо, дядь, за заботу о хрупкой человеческой психике! — едко ответил Фаллен. 

Возле каюты возмущенно заорал Гриша, воспринимающий закрытые двери как личное оскорбление. Желудок Вани, впрочем, орал ничуть не тише, требуя немедленно чего-нибудь съесть. Фаллен выматерился и открыл дверь — ну не вечность же так сидеть? Рудбой стоял напротив входа в каюту, Гриша сидел у его ног и с немым укором смотрел на хозяина. В каюту, в которую он так рвался, кот заходить, естественно, не стал. 

— Пошли на кухню, Irien-6.0, — мрачно сказал Фаллен. — Пока я с голоду не помер. 

— Я могу… — начал было Рудбой, но Ваня мотнул головой:

— Не-а, не можешь. Сам приготовлю. И поговорим. 

Приготовить Ваня в своем состоянии смог разве что хлопья с консервированным молоком и чай заварить. Да и про эту немудреную еду он забыл, слушая рассказ Рудбоя.

“Шестерок” — Bond’ов, DEX’ов и Irien’ов запустили не так давно. Разработчики DEX-company уверяли, что процессор, имплантированный в мозг этих линеек киборгов, по максимум задействует органическую часть мозга, освобождая таким образом имплантат для более сложных операций. Модели отлично себя зарекомендовали, пользовались огромным спросом… А потом начались “срывы”. В новостях каждый раз уверяли, что это просто случайный заводской брак. Рудбой считал, что ситуации могли быть как у него — срывы происходили вследствие чересчур успешного симбиоза мозга и процессора, когда у киборга зарождается сознание. Ваня сказал бы, что это ерунда, что такого просто не может быть… если бы перед ним не сидело живое доказательство. 

— Таких, как ты, много? — Ваня, наконец, вспомнил про хлопья, но они уже размокли в молоке до такой степени, что превратились в нечто совершенно отвратительное и несъедобное. 

— Я не знаю. Может, все известные случаи срывов киборгов как раз и были такими ситуациями. Плюс могли иметь место случаи, когда киборг улучал удобный момент и попросту сбегал. Или действовал исподтишка. И потом, не исключено, что могут быть промежуточные формы, — в спокойном голосе Рудбоя зазвучала настоящая горечь, — когда сознание зарождается, но киборг от управления телом отрезан. 

— А ты? Ты себя когда… эээ… осознал?

Рудбой слабо фыркнул, бездумно крутя в пальцах игрушечную мышь. Гриша встал на задние лапы, опираясь передними о его колено, требовательно мяукнул, но внимания на него не обратили.

— Я был из самой первой партии, в производстве которой использовали новый тип процессора. Большая часть киборгов из нее должна была уйти на утилизацию, из-за неполадок в тестах. Задержки отклика, не стопроцентная реакция на команду хозяина… По инструкции лаборанты должны были отдать нам команду об активации программы самоуничтожения. Но мне повезло. Конец смены, лаборанту были очень сильно нужны деньги. Меня и еще пару засбоивших киборгов продали спекулянтам, а они уже нашли мне хозяина. 

Точнее, хозяйку. Мужчина купил секс-киборга для своей жены, в качестве подарка на годовщину свадьбы. Судя по словам Рудбоя, хозяйка у него оказалась неплохим человеком. Конечно, она не относилась к киборгу, как к человеку, скорее, как к дорогому аксессуару… неодушевленному. С собачкой своей она разговаривала куда больше, чем с игрушкой. Но намного хуже стало, когда она поссорилась с мужем. При разводе бывший супруг мстительно забрал все свои подарки, включая собачку и секс-киборга. Собачку он оставил себе, а вот Irien’а отдал перекупщикам, перекупщики же попали в лапы пиратам, а те оставили дорогую игрушку себе. Рудбой совершенно спокойно рассказывал, что на пиратском корабле с ним делали, и от этого на душе у Вани было совсем уж мерзко. И стыдно, что пиздец — просто за то, что он тоже человек, как и те твари…

— Блядь, почему ты всё это терпел?! — Ваня с отвращением потыкал ложкой в месиво из бывших хлопьев, отодвинул тарелку. Разлил заварившийся чай. Вообще-то, вместо чая хотелось налить чего-нибудь покрепче — например, скаларского ликера из травы, рюмка которого гарантированно валила с ног примерно на сутки. Фаллен бы полстакана махнул, но рисковать не стал, одного отравления ему с головой хватило.

— Я не хотел в мусоросжигатель, — Рудбой растерянно посмотрел в кружку со сладким чаем, которую Ваня к нему пододвинул. — Я не DEX, я не могу причинить вред человеку. У этой модели и у Bond’а в ПО снят запрет на причинение боли, увечий или смерти. А у Irien и Mary на это — жесткий блок...

— Татуировки тебе они же делали? — чай был на вкус отвратительным. 

— На корабле, да. Механик руку набивал. Ну и остальные хотели посмотреть, как именно их татуировки выглядеть будут… 

В этой “веселой” компании он летал пару лет, пока корабль хозяев не захватили другие пираты. Пока в коридорах корабля шел ожесточенный бой, Рудбой, воспользовавшись творящимся вокруг хаосом, выбрался к шлюзу со спасательными шлюпками. Определенной цели у него не было, было просто отчаянное желание выбраться из корабля. Хоть куда-нибудь. Если повезет — к людям, больше похожим на первую хозяйку. Если очень повезет — на пустую планету. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. И правда повезло. Его никто не заметил, киборги передвигаются неслышно, да и остановить его, приказав вернуться, было уже, скорее всего, некому. В шлюпке, управление которой было самым простым, рассчитанным на то, что ею сможет воспользоваться даже самый неопытный космолетчик, Рудбой отлетел подальше от двух состыкованных кораблей — и ушел в гибернацию, экономя силы и воздух. 

— Охуенный план. И на что ты рассчитывал, дядь?

— Ни на что. Вероятность встретить другой корабль в этом отсеке было чуть меньше 9 процентов, я несколько раз считал. Просто…. оставаться там я больше не мог. Думал, если вдруг наткнусь на корабль, попробую притвориться человеком, а потом скрыться в ближайшем порту. Я все-таки не очень похож на киборга. Но когда ты меня нашел, первым очнулся процессор, тело автоматически ответило на команды. И когда я в себя пришел, человеком уже было поздно притворяться. 

Фаллен попытался промолчать, но не выдержал:  
— И ты решил затащить меня в постель, да? 

— Да, — Рудбой спокойно выдержал его взгляд. — Люди привязываются к своим сексуальным партнерам. Думал, это шанс, пусть и мизерный, чтобы ты не отправлял меня в DEX-company. Там киборгов моей даты выпуска сразу утилизируют... 

— Твоей даты выпуска?... Это сколько тебе?

— Шесть с половиной лет. 

Фаллен протяжно застонал, закрывая лицо ладонями и ложась грудью на стол. 

— Охуеть. На целых три года старше Гришеньки. Это даже не педофилия… Это, блядь, избиение младенцев какое-то!!!

— Физиологически мой возраст 25 лет, 4 месяца и три дня, — торопливо уточнил Рудбой, видя такую реакцию. 

— Спасибо, мне гораздо легче, — язвительно поблагодарил Фаллен. Он подхватил свою кружку с уже остывшим чаем. 

— Я пойду к себе в каюту.

Рудбой поднялся на ноги, но Фаллен замотал головой.

— Нет, за мной ходить не надо. Я хочу побыть один. Мне всё, что ты рассказал, надо переварить. 

“А еще решить, что теперь с тобой таким делать”, — мысленно добавил Ваня, выходя из пультогостиной. 

В голове у него не укладывалась вся эта история. Если бы услышал от кого другого, покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Ну мало ли какие программы можно вшить в киборга, как можно с той же программой имитацией личности поэкспериментировать? Фаллен изо всех сил пытался представить, что Рудбой на самом деле — самый обычный киборг, в которого зачем-то внедрили вот такую программу, но от этой версии пришлось отказаться. Она рассыпалась, как карточный домик. Хотя Ваня изо всех сил пытаться в нее поверить, но не выходило. Рассказ Рудбоя, при всей его сухости и безэмоциональности, был страшным.

Что, если всё так и есть, думал Ваня, бесцельно бродя по небольшой каюте из угла в угол. Что, если те срывы “шестерок”, про которые талдычили в СМИ, про которые рассказывали страшилки в инфранете — это не сбои программы, а отчаянные попытки осознавшего себя существа получить свободу, вырваться из цифрового поводка, которым его опутали люди? Что, если во всех срывах вина, если так можно сказать, лежит на зародившемся разуме? А еще вдруг на самом деле есть те, кто мыслит, кто разумен — и не имеет возможности управлять собственным телом, им-то каково?!

Значит, за точку отсчета надо принимать то, что рассказ киборга правдив. И тогда везти Рудбоя в офис DEX-company просто немыслимо. Если дела обстоят именно так, то корпорации мало будет заполучить себе в лапы “сорванного” киборга. Они и Фаллена уберут на радостях — чтоб не распространялся о странном Irien’е, где не надо. Ваня давно не питал юношеских иллюзий по поводу всяких крупных организаций, для него и политики, и мегакорпорации, и полиция большей части планет были мазаны одним миром — точнее, другой, очень зловонной субстанцией. Лучше держаться подальше — самый безопасный вариант. Всегда беспроигрышный. 

Высадить Рудбоя на первой попавшейся планете? Мол, ты свободен, киборг, а потом улететь и забыть всё? Соблазнительно. Только вот что, если бесхозный киборг попадется в лапы кому-то, кто захочет передать его в DEX-company, соблазнившись немаленьким вознаграждением? А спецы корпорации смогут вытащить из памяти киборга информацию про Фаллена и в один далеко не прекрасный день явятся к нему с неприятными вопросами? Не-а, тоже не подходит.

Получается, остается всего один вариант — и очень удачно, что они сейчас держат курс именно на Ярмарку, где у Вани есть знакомый спец, который может ему помочь. Не бесплатно, конечно, на “Ярмарке” альтруистов не водилось с момента постройки орбитальной станции. Ваня упал на койку, прикрыл глаза, подсчитывая, какую сумму из заначки может позволить себе потратить на решение проблемы с Рудбоем. И уснул.

Во сне он был киборгом. Разумным киборгом, который прекрасно понимал, что происходит, только вот сделать ничего не мог. Был заперт, как в тюрьме, в собственном теле, подчинявшемся чужим приказам. Его душила паника, но он не мог даже позвать на помощь. Не мог отвернуться или закрыть глаза… 

Когда до Ваниного плеча осторожно дотронулась теплая ладонь, вырывая из липкой паутины кошмара, он дернулся в сторону так, что звучно впечатался в перегородку локтем и зашипел от боли. 

— Ты чего?! — прохрипел он, глядя на стоящего рядом Рудбоя.

— Ты кричал во сне. — Рудбой помолчал. — А еще в грузовом отсеке какой-то шорох.

Фаллен недоуменно наморщил лоб, перебирая в памяти список грузов. Определенно, там не было ничего такого, что могло бы шуршать.

Да и возле дверей грузового отсека ничего слышно не было, однако Рудбой по-прежнему утверждал, что шорох продолжает доноситься. Слух у киборга был явно лучше человеческого, Ваня раздраженно стукнул ладонью по клавише сенсора, отпирающего дверь в отсек. 

Киборг уверенно прошел между стеллажами и остановился у одного из ящиков со скорлупой лиашских рептилий. 

— Звук отсюда, — уверенно сказал он.

Гриша, крутящийся у него под ногами, согласно мяукнул — уши у него стояли торчком, он настороженно смотрел на ящик и подергивал кончиком хвоста. Охотничек. 

От весомого мнения сразу двух экспертов по шорохам Ваня уже не мог отмахнуться, нажал на крепление, открывая ящик.

И помертвел от охватившего его ужаса. 

В ящике со скорлупой, чуть прикрытое сверху осколками, нежным розоватым светом светилось яйцо снарка. Ебаной священной лиашской рептилии, к которой жители Лиаша относились как земные индийцы — к священной корове. Даже круче. За попытку увоза снарка с планеты можно было схлопотать нехилый срок в местной тюряге — или же поплатиться головой, если рептилия была не дикой, а принадлежала семье лиашца...

— Всё, чуваки. Нам. Пиздец. — похоронным тоном объявил Фаллен. И сел на пол, схватившись за голову и глядя безумным взглядом в ящик.

Судя по пульсации яйца, снарк вот-вот должен был вылупиться. И потом, очевидно, умереть от голода — кормить только появившихся на свет снарчат надо было строго по часам, выдерживая интервалы точнехонько в доли секунды. А если снарк умрет — его скорлупа почернеет и рассыплется в прах. И вся остальная скорлупа в ящике тоже, потому что она с этим яйцом соприкасалась. И хрен даже с тем, что за то, чтобы расплатиться за ящик испорченной скорлупы, Ване придется продать обе почки и легкое... Погибший снарк автоматически означал месть Лиаша, любой житель планеты будет считать своим священным долгом найти и убить человека, который довел снарка до смерти. 

Всё это Ваня обреченно озвучил вслух, не отрывая взгляда от яйца, которое постепенно начинало светиться еще сильнее.

— Что снарки едят? — спросил Рудбой. 

Фаллен пожал плечами.

— Органику, вроде бы… Травоядные они. 

— Гель, — тихо сказал Рудбой, тоже не отрывая взгляда от пульсирующего яйца

— Для бритья? Яиц? Ануса?Готовиться к расплате? Ты чего несешь, дядь?

— Основа для биосинтезатора, — терпеливо, как душевнобольному пояснил Рудбой. — В кухонном отсеке каждого корабля есть биосинтезатор. В его инструкции сказано, что он может синтезировать еду для большинства известных гуманоидов и ксеносов. Может быть, и для снарков подойдет. 

Фаллен, не удержавшись потрогал яйцо — оно было очень красивым. Светящимся. И теплым. Так и хотелось в руках подержать, чтобы согреть ладони.

— Запас геля у меня большой, я биосинтезатором не пользовался, гадость редкостная получается….

— Синтезированная еда и не должна быть вкусной, это на самый черный день, чтобы космолетчики с голоду не умерли.

— Ну, допустим, снарчонок будет это есть… Но по времени-то что? Я не лиашец, у меня внутри встроенного будильника нет, чтоб в эту тварь по часам ложечку “за маму, за папу, за генерала Хакса!” пихать.

— У меня есть, — Рудбой удивленно посмотрел на него, словно Фаллен сморозил невесть какую глупость.

— Ладно, — мрачно сказал Ваня, глядя на начинающее трескаться яйцо. — Тогда пулей к биосинтезатору, дядь. Эта тварь прожорливая... 

Сказать про снарка, что он прожорливый — это как назвать флексианскую смолу “чуточку липкой”. Маленькая розовая тварь, размером не больше мизинца, жрала практически не переставая, совсем как лангольер из детской страшилки. Синтезируемая еда ей пришлась по вкусу. Потом Рудбой начал давать ей просто гель-основу для синтеза — снарк и ее жрал с тем же удовольствием.

Признаться честно, без Рудбоя Ваня бы не вытянул, не справился, вырубился бы от усталости через сутки — и обнаружил потом издохшую рептилию. Киборг же, не показывая признаков усталости, терпеливо кормил снарка, осторожно гладил ему спинку, отчего тот раздувал горло и начинал нежно петь, курлыкая и высвистывая. За эти песни снарков и почитали на родной планете. На вкус Фаллена свист был не слишком-то музыкальный, но лиашцам, видимо, в самый раз. 

— Наверное, он считает тебя своей мамочкой, — пошутил Ваня, глядя, как трогательно снарк обнимает лапками палец киборга. — До “Ярмарки” практически долетели… Там в заместителях у начальника станции лиашец, есть кому спихнуть это сокровище, пока оно нас вместе с кораблем не сожрало. Не жалко будет расставаться, а, дядь?

— Было забавно, но скучать по этому я определенно не буду, — Рудбой подхватил ящерку, пересаживая и усаживая в тарелку с розовой скорлупой, где снарк немедленно перекатился на спину, выпятив живот и счастливо задрых. На колени к киборгу тут же заскочил кот, сунувший нос в миску с гелем — Гриша всё не терял надежды, что в один прекрасный момент в тарелке будет что-то повкуснее, чем эта склизкая гадость. 

— Ну и отлично. О, сигнал!

Фаллен торопливо развернул диалоговое окно.

— Траспортник “IBWR”, ваш запрос на посадку получен, — сообщил диспетчер станции контрабандистов. Выглядел он так, что многих диспетчеров из куда более приличных мест хотелось отправить к нему на стажировку: в отглаженной рубашке, с галстуком, гладко выбритый и приветливо улыбающийся. — У вас на борту имеются оружие, наркотики, нелегальные пассажиры, контрабанда?

— Нет! — автоматически ответил Ваня.

— Тогда хуле ты сюда приперся, Фаллен?! 

— Давай посадку, дядь, — засмеялся Ваня, — и это… Кайто еще в замах? 

— А куда он денется?

— Тогда пусть меня встречает в космопорту, — вздохнул Ваня и поднес поближе к камере тарелку со спящим снарком.

— Твою мать, — приглядевшись, сказал диспетчер и отключился, дав добро на посадку. 

— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Фаллен, рассматривая ящерку, — нас за спасение снарка наградят?...

За спасение снарка Кайто зарядил Фаллену в нос, даже не поздоровавшись. Влетел в корабль с зеленым от ярости — в буквальном смысле — лицом. Пока Ваня неразборчиво матерясь, прижимал к лицу кухонное полотенце, пытаясь остановить кровь, лиашец встревоженно склонился над снарком, бережно погладил. Мурлыкнул — очень похоже имитируя голос снарка. Ящерка проснулась, что-то возмущенно пискнула — и одним изящным прыжком перескочила на плечо Рудбою. А потом еще и на голову к киборгу забралась, прячась в волосах. 

Кайто, на этот раз пофиолетовев, развернулся к Фаллену, и тот аж попятился. 

— Вы его украли, — процедил лиашец, — как вы могли???

— Яйцо было спрятано в ящике со скорлупой, — гнусаво возразил Ваня, стараясь говорить спокойно и твердо. Не очень выходило. Мешало полотенце, прижатое к носу и разъяренный лиашец, то и дело меняющий окраску, не самое симпатичное во вселенной зрелище. И не самое умиротворяющее. 

— Да ну? — недобро прищурился Кайто верхней парой глаз и шипя больше обычного. — И чем ты это докажешь, Фаллен? 

Ваня сглотнул. Человеческим словам лиашцы не верили. Они вообще словам не верили — даже словам друг друга. Только между собой они в таких случаях телепатически могли общаться, а что сейчас делать, Ваня даже не представлял... 

— Я могу предоставить данные с камер, — внезапно подал голос Рудбой. 

Кайто развернулся к нему.

— С каких еще камер? 

— Он киборг, — отмер Фаллен, сообразив. — Он может продемонстрировать то, как мы загружали груз, в каком виде нам были предоставлены ящики! И вскрывал пломбу на том ящике, куда спрятали яйцо, я при нем! Это подходящее доказательство? 

— Киборг — это машина. — помолчав, сказал лиашец. — А машины врать не умеют. Пойдемте в здание порта, просмотрим данные. Только пусть он мне сначала снарка отдаст.

Снарк был категорически против того, чтобы его разлучали с Рудбоем, тоненько верещал и изо всех сил цеплялся лапками в волосы, выдрав прядь волос. Кайто, наконец, умудрился отцепить ящерку от “мамочки”, осторожно забрал волоски у снарка и вежливо протянул киборгу. Тот захлопал глазами, не зная, как на это реагировать. Ваня забрал у лиашца прядь волос, сунул себе в карман.

— Может, пойдем уже? — нервно спросил он. — Очень хочется от тебя услышать, что ко мне претензий нет. 

В своем кабинете Кайто несколько раз просмотрел видео, которые Рудбой скопировал через искин корабля в память бортового компьютера, а затем перекинул на флешку. И официально признал, что к Фаллену претензий нет.

— Значит, тебя кто-то очень сильно хотел подставить, Иван, — заметил Кайто, следя за тем, как рабочие станции переносят груз со скорлупой на склад корабля — лиашец заявил, что сам хочет пообщаться с заказчиками груза, против чего Ваня совершенно не возражал. — Есть подозрения, кто это мог быть?

— Подозрений нет, есть уверенность, — Ваня фыркнул, доставая сигареты. — Правда, не думал, что Федька согласится так меня кинуть… Видать, нехило ему заплатили.

Кайто кивнул. У него в кармане заверещал коммуникатор, лиашец коротко ответил, потом сунул руку Фаллену на прощание и ушел. Фаллен задумчиво посмотрел на незаженную сигарету, убрал ее за ухо и поманил к себе стоящего неподалеку Рудбоя.

— Идем со мной, дядь, — со вздохом сказал он, — теперь с тобой разберемся.

В лабиринте гулких узких коридоров станции легко можно было заблудиться, но Ваня уверенно шел, дорогу до серверной он хорошо помнил. Дойдя до знакомой зеленой двери, велел Рудбою дожидаться его снаружи и зашел — без стука. 

Фрэнк, как и ожидалось, оказался в своем логове, увлеченно стучал по клавиатуре. То ли опять пытался что-то хакнуть, то ли просто игрушку настраивал… Завидев Ваню, он с радостными воплями бросился обниматься.

— Какими судьбами? — наконец, спросил Фрэнк, когда они закончили с приветствиями. 

Ваня достал из кармана пачку кредиток, положил на стол перед хакером.

— Я с собой киборга привел, снаружи стоит. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ему операционку переустановил. — Ваня помолчал. — Но не ставил блок подчинения. Можешь это сделать?

— Я все могу, — пожал плечами Фрэнк, пересчитывая деньги. — А тебе это зачем? И зачем так много? — он помахал веером из купюр.

— За отсутствие вопросов, — хмыкнул Ваня. — И еще — за поддельные документы. На любое имя. Только очень хорошие, Фрэнки. 

Фрэнк приподнял брови, но кивнул. Этого чувака знали и по-настоящему уважали многие — за напрочь отсутствующее любопытство и врожденное умение не лезть в чужие дела. На “Ярмарке” никому нельзя было верить. Фрэнку — можно. 

Фаллен выглянул за дверь, кивнул Рудбою. Киборг зашел внутрь и дисциплинированно замер у стены.

— Фрэнк тебе сейчас переустановит ПО, хакнет блок подчинения, так что хозяев у тебя больше не будет. Сделает человеческие документы, — сказал Ваня, глядя Irien’у в лицо. — С ними сможешь идти, куда захочешь, у тебя получится добраться до любой крупной планеты, где можно затеряться… Удачи тебе, дядь.

Он вышел из серверной, хлопнув дверью. Его никто не окликнул. 

“Ярмарка” была относительно небольшой станцией, но там было где развлечься. Фаллен бездумно переходил из бара в бар, пожимал руки знакомым торговцам и пиратам, присаживался к малознакомым компаниям, слушал чужие разговоры, что-то рассказывал в ответ и смеялся...

Он был уверен, что поступил правильно, что смог найти самый лучший выход из этой ебаной ситуации — но на душе было необычайно погано. Ване впервые не хотелось возвращаться на свой корабль, и он оттягивал момент возвращения как можно дольше. Если бы не Гришенька, он бы, может, устроил себе развлечение в виде пары-тройки дней запоя. Только вот Гриша теперь был там совсем один, покормить его некому, а, значит, Ване нужно отправляться на корабль. Домой. До отвращения трезвому. Что ж, на корабле можно будет и надраться, в конце концов, в обнимку с Гришенькой… Хотя лучше, наверное, сразу взлетать — после того, как Ваня отдал Фрэнку всю свою заначку, лучше уж уделить побольше внимания работе. 

Кот не вышел его встречать. Не вышел даже, когда Ваня его позвал. Фаллен принюхался: по коридору разливался запах свежепожаренных оладушек.

— Да быть того не может… — пробормотал Фаллен, торопливо шагая к пультогостиной.

На столе и правда стояла тарелка с оладушками. А за столом, с довольным Гришей на коленях, сидел Рудбой. 

— И что ты тут делаешь?! — свирепо осведомился Фаллен, загоняя охватившую его при виде киборга бурю эмоций пинком куда подальше, решив разобраться с ними примерно никогда. — Я что тебе сказал?!

— Ты сказал, что я могу идти, куда захочу. — Рудбой чуть улыбнулся. — Я и пришел, куда захотел.

— А если я тебе прикажу свалить? — Ваня подошел поближе и ухватил один оладушек. 

— Ты больше не можешь мне приказывать, забыл? — Теперь Рудбой ухмылялся уже в открытую. — Я вообще-то на работу устроиться хочу. 

— Это кем, дядь? Навигатор у меня в команде есть, ты его аккурат сейчас гладишь.

— Зато у тебя нет механика. 

— Точняк. Забыл. А документы у тебя есть, механик? 

Рудбой протянул документы — паспортную карточку и удостоверение положенного образца. Даже чуть потрепанные, молодчина, Фрэнк, знает свое дело…

Фаллен глянул на имя в документах и перевел охуевший взгляд на Рудбоя:

— Это как понимать? “Иван”?! 

— Ты что-то имеешь против этого имени? — невозмутимо уточнил киборг. 

Фаллен выдохнул, аккуратно положил документы на кухонный стол, стараясь, чтобы не было заметно, как у него дрожат руки, и подошел к холодильнику, достать себе бутылку пива.

— Блядь, дядь… Ты же мог свалить на другую планету! Туда, где тебя не знают. Где ты мог притворяться человеком!

— Мог бы, — Рудбой подошел к холодильнику, и взял оттуда бутылку с энергетиком. — Только зачем? Тут мне не нужно притворяться. Ты с самого начала ко мне как к человеку относился.

— Механик, значит, — пробормотал Фаллен. — Если только тебя устроит первые полгода без зарплаты. В команде финансовые трудности и большая брешь в бюджете по ряду причин. 

— Идет, — легко ответил Рудбой. 

— И не жди, что я тебя буду звать “Ваней”! — хмуро предупредил Фаллен, усаживаясь в капитанское кресло. 

— Искренность: десять процентов, — заметил Рудбой, садясь в навигаторское кресло с Гришей на руках. И засмеялся.


End file.
